pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Go
Go is one of the main characters appearing in the Pokémon Sword & Shield series. His goal is to catch Mew, while his dream is to catch every Pokémon in every Region. Appearance Go has black hair with red highlights and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a grey short-sleeved top with a Poké Ball design and red brims, black tracksuit pants, red socks, and a pair of gray and black shoes. Personality Go has a confident, cool-headed demeanor, with a hot competitive streak. He is independent, has a bit of an ego and sometimes acts like a know-it-all, which, according to Koharu, causes him to have difficulty making friends. This trait appears when Go becomes upset that his argument with Ash almost ruined their friendship. Despite this, Go deeply cares about Pokémon and gets excited about meeting them, much like Ash does. Also, much like Ash, Go doesn’t want to lose his friends, especially Koharu and Ash. Skills Go is a skilled researcher and uses his Rotom phone to help him gain new information. Also, much like Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Max, Cilan and Clemont, Go has great knowledge about Pokémon. Although lacking some athletic skills, Go has proven to run well. Relationship Koharu Go and Koharu has been friends since they were little as he usually hangs out with her and her dad, Professor Sakuragi. Their friendship only deepened as time went on. Also, Go went with Koharu to Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp together during their childhood. Professor Sakuragi Through his friendship with Koharu, Go has known Professor Sakuragi since his childhood and enjoys spending time at his lab. After helping him with his research, Go accepted Professor Sakuragi's offer to be his assistant. Ash Go first meet Ash when they jump on Lugia at the same time. After their adventure with the Legendary Pokémon and finding out they have a lot in common, Go instantly accepted Ash as a friend which led to them forming a very strong friendship with each other. Also, Go and Ash travel together as assistants for Professor Sakuragi at his institute. Although, Go does sometimes get annoyed with Ash's habits and can be very competitive with him. However, like May, Dawn, Serena, and Lillie, Go has some strong admiration for Ash as he considers him a role model due to liking how much he cares for Pokémon, his never giving up attitude when it comes to helping them or in Pokémon battles and his strong bond with his Pikachu. Scorbunny Go first meet Scorbunny when he and Ash went to the Galar region where its and Nickit friends stole their food. Go bonded with it, even choosing to lie to the store owner by saying Scorbunny belonged to him when the Nickit stole more of his food. Go ended up being followed by Scorbunny as it had taken a liking to him. When Scorbunny meets up with him, Go was surprised but realized that it wanted to be his partner. At first, Go was originally planning to get Mew as his first Pokémon. However, Go changes his mind after seeing Scorbunny helping him and his friends with the Gigantamax Snorlax as he decided to make the Rabbit Pokémon as his first Pokémon and partner. After that, Go and Scorbunny not only became true partners but also best friends. They both share the trait of not wishing to lose everyone around them, especially their friends and each other. Biography When he was young, Go and his friend Koharu encountered the Mythical Pokémon Mew during a field trip. At that time, they were separated from Professor Oak's group, and at a hilly riverside they witnessed how a sudden psychic force rescued a young Kangaskhan. Since then, Go had been wishing to capture this mysterious Mew.SS001 At Vermilion City, Go encountered the Legendary Pokémon Lugia, and attempt to follow it. During the chase, Go managed to get Lugia where he met Ash. Go and Ash was riding on Lugia while they were able to become friends after getting to know one and another. After returning to the Sakuragi Institute, Go and Ash meets Koharu. Ash and Go then show Professor Sakuragi the information on Lugia that they collected and became assistants of the Sakuragi Institute.SS002 Go and Ash's first assessment was to investigate the Ivysaur all over Vermilion City. Before investigating, Go and Ash, who got a smartphone, had a Rotom place in their phones as part of their Pokédex. However, during the investigation, Go and Ash had a fallout when the latter saw an Ivysaur in trouble. Arriving at a Gym being constructed, Go and Ash follow the Ivysaur along with their pre-evolve form Bulbasaur to the building. Trying to follow the Seed Pokémon, Go couldn't climb well but Ash, who decided to put his grudge towards him aside, gave him his hand. Thanks to Ash's help, Go alongside the latter got on top of the building then witness them about to evolve. However, Go and Ash became shocked when Team Rocket shows up to steal them. Seeing Ash and Pikachu's determination along with the Ivysaur helping them out, Go became very impressed with them. After Team Rocket was sent blasting off, Go and Ash witnesses their evolution then claims both of them amazing. Go and Ash brought their findings to Professor Sakuragi then somewhat apologies for their fall out from before.SS003 Go and Ash's next assessment was to travel to the Galar region to research the Dynamax phenomenon. While they waited for the train to the Wild Area to arrive, Go and Ash decided to eat scones at a store in Wyndon, only to have their food stolen by a wild Scorbunny and its Nickit friends. After Ash battled and defeated Scorbunny, Go bonded with it, even choosing to lie to the store owner by saying Scorbunny belonged to him when the Nickit stole more of his food. After hearing Scorbunny's backstory from the store owner, Go gave it words of encouragement before he and Ash left. Go and Ash eventually made it to their train, completely unaware that Scorbunny had taken a liking to Go and started to follow him.SS004 When Go and Ash arrive at the Wild Area, they encounter a sleeping Snorlax and meet up with Scorbunny again. Go was surprised but realized that Scorbunny wanted to be his partner. However, Go sadly told Scorbunny that he was planning to get Mew as his first Pokémon. When the Snorlax gets Gigantamax, Go, Scorbunny, Ash and Pikachu tried to move the Snorlax where it block the railroad for the incoming train. During the mission, Go see Scorbunny was so determined to help him and his friends as they were trying to stop the giant Pokémon. After successfully dealing with Snorlax, Go was a witness when Scorbunny was about to leave but he stop it from leaving as he changed his mind and wanted it to be his partner. Go missed the shot but luckily Scorbunny was able to redirect the ball with a kick and was caught properly, thus making it his first Pokémon. Go and Scorbunny were happy to have each other as partners and best friends.SS005 Pokémon On hand Traveling with Trivia *According to an interview with his voice actor, he is designed to be a neutral-looking character by appearance, since he was intentionally created with both masc-and femme-coded physical traits. *His character design is originally from Ken Sugimori. Gallery Pokémon Sword and Shield Anime Poster.png Pokémon New Series Key Visual.png GoConcept art .jpg|GOU concept art Go with Scorbunny.png|Gou And Scorbunny Ash and Go Designs .jpg gou scorbunny ending scene.jpg Go speaking.jpg References Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's Companions Category:Characters from Kanto